The invention relates to a process for the production of a multilayer coextrudate with a plastic layer that has release properties with respect to adhesives, where the materials producing the release properties are located within the plastic layer.
The Japanese patent application 59-122570 discloses a process in which a layer of adhesive and a release layer are coextruded, i.e. they are combined within an extruder die and leave this die as a web. A substrate web that is extruded from a separate die gap is then laminated onto the side with the layer of adhesive.